


就是嫂子文学

by symbiotic



Category: Jojo的奇妙冒险：黄金之风, jojo's bizarre adventure: Golden Wind, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, 嫂子文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiotic/pseuds/symbiotic
Summary: 简短粗暴嫂子文学，茶哥生日（日本时间）最后一小时激情创作。就想嫂一下茶哥，福葛是工具人（dbqFugo厨）





	就是嫂子文学

****

顾名思义，嫂子就是大哥的女人。

 

我是大哥捡回去的，理当对大哥怀有感激之情，同时我也非常敬爱嫂子。每次用完餐走出餐厅时我总是抢先一步拉开大门，然后乖乖垂着头，像个称职的门童般等着大哥他们走出去。而嫂子则会按着我的头把我先推出去，自己最后一个走出餐厅。那不勒斯微咸的风和灿烂的阳光掠过，嫂子的贴身黑袍细细地裹住了线条凝练的腿，暗色布料上的光晕比红灯区的灯光更加媚人。

 

那时候我还不知道嫂子是大哥的女人，只当他是长辈，尽管他一开始对我生硬的态度和熟悉后的随意亲昵之间的强烈反差已经让我颇为按捺不住，但我始终没有向他展现我的欲望和贪婪的勇气，我总是一边暗暗畏惧着他深渊般冷酷的眼睛，一边在和大哥嫂子公用的浴室自慰。

大哥有没有在这间浴室上过嫂子呢？

 

就是这间浴室像我揭露了这个男人冰山的面容下嫂子的身份。某一个燥热的午夜，和其他的那不勒斯夏夜一般无二，我起身下楼打算倒水喝。纳兰迦的鼾声从他没关严的房门中传来，盖掉了我从小养成习惯的本就几不可闻的脚步声。我穿过走廊快要走到楼梯时发现右手边的浴室门没关紧，满盈浴室的月光还洒在了走廊的地板上，一起倾泻而出的还有压抑的喘息。

 

理智告诉我应该立即转身回房，并且在接下来的日子都要表现得像“我今晚没有出过房门”。然而事实上，我留了下来，并且看到了最后。晦暗的下弦月静静地挂在夜空，却足够使嫂子沾满液体的皮肤反射出眩目的光。不知是因为长时间的双膝着地还是他身后的大哥太过有力，嫂子整个人都在颤抖，痉挛的肌肉在薄薄的皮肤和脂肪下涌动，比爱琴海的波浪更令我心醉。平日里永远吹不乱的头发全部被水和汗打湿，一缕一缕地粘在噙着泪水的眼角，眼神仿佛也化在月光里，明明我就站在他余光能瞥见的浴室门口，他却对我的存在无动于衷。当大哥加快节奏时，细碎的呜咽就会被浴室放大，如洪水般冲击我。结束后，大哥转身去打开了花洒，嫂子还在地砖上试着自己站起来，平时他那格外高大的身材蜷缩到让我下定决心去征服他。

 

我和嫂子独处的时间很少，通常都是我和纳兰迦一起，大哥和嫂子一起行动。不过我很快就成功地为自己创造了条件。那天本该是我和纳兰迦一起去市场采购日用品，在出门前我用一些数字使纳兰迦和我“爆发冲突”，嫂子啧了一声，把被我捅伤的纳兰迦留给了大哥，把我拉出了门塞进了驾驶座，自己坐到了后排。

 

边开车我边从后视镜偷看嫂子，猛地发现嫂子今天出门居然没戴耳机，“被发现了”这个想法让我汗如雨下，血液也全部冲向了下半身。果然，一直看着窗外的嫂子说：“那天晚上你看见了吧。”

 

说话间嫂子转过头，和我在后视镜中实现相撞。嫂子明明有着一双浅色的眼睛，眼神却比深海更冷酷，任何没得到他的认可的人都会不由自主地对这双眼睛感到恐惧。我？我更加兴奋了。我很快把车拐进了一条僻静的坡道，停到路边拉了手刹，解开安全带，转过身挂上我自认最好看的微笑，无谓地调戏道：“你是用Moody Blues重放发现的吗？”

 

嫂子果然被我的语气激怒了，他一把拽住我的领口把我向后座拖，刚骂了一句就停了，手也松开了，大概是觉得这件事除了我的语气之外并没有什么值得他生气的事，而我的语气还不足以成为他揍我理由。可是今天的事我早想好了，自然是要发生的。我蹬在座椅上一下子扑住他，顺势压住了嫂子的手脚。手长脚长的嫂子在狭窄的车内根本施展不开，何况处于兴奋状态中的我总是拥有难以控制的力量，我用一只手箍着嫂子的双腕，一只手扼在嫂子的咽喉上，一切都如我预想的一般进行了。等我结束，嫂子已经因缺氧昏厥了，不光是脖颈，胸口、小臂、锁骨都留下了我的齿痕，有些甚至沾着他的鲜血。我舔舔唇，细细回味过这股铁锈味，把车开去了市场。


End file.
